Santa Daryl: A Walking Dead Christmas Fic
by JackandHoney
Summary: Children should be children, they should enjoy Christmas with all the wonder and excitement that comes with it. They should bask in presets and gifts and the joy of Santa Claus without worrying about whether or not Santa's gotten crabs from that damned red suit.
1. Chapter 1

**Merry Christmas my darlings! **  
**This is my gift, to you! (as I can't give ALL of you a tin of shortbread with peppermint on it.) **  
**I pray that your Christmases are blessed. That if you're spending your days surrounded by family, or if you're surrounded by a quilt while scrolling through tumblr, I still wish you the greatest of joy. **  
**And now, with out further ado. **

**_Santa Daryl. (because I imagined Carol singing it to him)_**

**_.+._ **

"Daryl!" Luke whined, clinging to the man's leg as he shook his curly hair.

"What, kid?" Daryl groused, looking irritated.

"You can't go! It's Christmas eve!" He protested.

"Yeah! Santa won't bring you something if you're not asleep!" Mika chipped in from where she stood next to the fireplace. Molly nodded quickly, agreeing with Mika.

"There's no such thing as Santa." Lizzie told her sister hotly from her place near the fire.

"Yes there is!" Both Mika and Luke yelled back, causing Molly to startle a bit.

Daryl sighed, shaking his leg out in front of him. "Luke. You wanna eat tomorrow?" He asked a bit sharply. Carol looked up from her chair, a brow raised.

"Yeah." Luke nodded slowly.

"Then I someone's gotta go find said food to eat. 'Sides. I'm too old for Santa. He won't miss me." He never had, actually.

Luke let go as Daryl gave another shake.  
"Alright." Luke frowned, sitting down at Carol's feet, Carol ran her fingers lovingly through the boy's hair as Rick stomped around upstairs.  
"Didn't you go on a run with Carol last week?" He asked.

"That was last week. This is this week." Was Daryl's perfectly logical answer.

"WE DON'T HAVE ANY COOKIES!" Mika screamed, causing Michonne, who was in the corner holding Judith (who had toddled over, much to Michonne's chagrin) to wince at the decibel she'd reached.

"I'm sure Santa won't mind beef Jerky." Glenn commented as he walked into the room with Maggie behind him.

"Old man's fat enough. He could do with some protein." Daryl rolled his eyes, bending over as he packed his bag.

"How long will you be gone?" Rick asked him quietly, coming up behind Maggie.  
"Least a day or two." Was Daryl's reply.

"Hes probably not fat. He's probably a Walker" Lizzie rolled her eyes dramatically

"NO HE'S NOT. HE'S GOT FLYING REINDEER AND A STAFF OF DESTINY!" Luke shouted, hands on his hips.

"Staff of destiny?" Daryl asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah. Like Loki. Except made out of Christmas wishes and badassary."

"Luke. Watch your mouth." Carol chided, rolling her eyes.

"Is that even a thing?" Molly asked Mika quietly. Mika just shrugged.

"Wait. Loki? The guy who gave birth to a horse?" Daryl looked slightly disgusted.

"Ewwwww.'' Mika shuddered.

"I didn't think boys had babies." Molly whispered to Mika.

"They don't." Glenn chuckled.

Daryl rolled his eyes and swung his pack up before he looked about the room.  
He nodded stiffly to Glenn and Maggie before turning to Rick.  
"I'll be back when I'm back.'' Carol stood up, fully planning ln walking him out of the house, kissing him in their few moments privacy.

"Sounds good." Rick stated, shaking the man's hand.

"Ya'll be good. Mind Carol. Don't cause any fuss." Daryl told them.  
The children nodded, (even Carl, though he thought himself a grownup.)

"Bye Daryl." Molly said, launching herself at Daryl's knees, giving the scruffy man a hug.

"Bye kid." He said softly, cupping the back of her head with a large hand.  
Daryl looked around, then nodded again as he and Carol made their way out the door.

_.+._

**I couldn't remember, for the life of me, how many children were in the Prison. **  
**So I looked it up on IMDB and Those were the one's I was able to pull up. So if it's not Cannon. **  
**Then just ignore the uncannonness.**

**I have this set after everyone's mayhem and after Carol's saved their asses and put them in a lovely house for Christmas. **


	2. Chapter 2

**_.+._**

The old house creeked with resting walls as Tyreese and Sasha settled into bed a floor above, Rick could already be heard snoring Carl could be heard scrounging in the kitchen.

"But Carol! How can Santa come if the fireplace is lit?" Mika asked in a whiney voice as she was tucked into her sleeping bag near the fire.

"Santa's got a magic key. Lets him through the door." Was Carol's patient reply.

"So... he won't burn up?" She asked, pushing her hair out of her face.

"No baby. He won't." Carol shook her head.

"Good. Cause Daryl'd be angry to find us frozen to death. He'd kick our butts." Molly sighed sleepily from her nest in the corner.

Lizzie nodded to the statement, shivering dramatically. "Then he'd cut off our kicked butts and put it on a plack over the fireplace. Like Mr. Krabs said he'd do."

Michonne raised her eyebrows. "Graphic."

Luke sighed from his spot on the ground, looking up at the meager Christmas tree Glenn had put up in one corner. He was fighting sleep, fighting the droop in his eyelids as he looked at the pretty thing.

Beth had made chains out of notebook paper and painters tape, made it very festive indeed. They'd even hung up a few keychain lights, to give it a glittery feel.

"I hope he doesn't get stuck in a herd." Mika commented, hugging her pillow close.

"Santa won't get stuck. Cause he ain't real." Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"Keep talking like that and Santa might believe it." Michonne commented from her rocking chair.

"You believe in Santa?" Luke asked in wonder.

"Who do you think gave me this?" She asked with a small smile, tapping the katana by her side.

"Do you think Santa will bring me one of those?!" Luke exclaimed.

"I don't think he would." Beth giggled as she rocked Judith to sleep. "It's taller than you are."

_"Yeah... I guess."_

"Santa doesn't come unless you're asleep. So go to sleep." Michonne told the children with a stern expression.

"She's right." Carol sighed, curling up on the couch. Without Daryl there it seemed very large indeed.

Goodnight's were mumbled as things settled down.  
It was silent for a long while, save for the sound of small sighs and deep breaths before a small voice spoke up.

"Carol? If Glenn and Maggie are on Watch, does that mean Santa won't come? Cause they're not sleeping?"

"They're away from the front door. I doubt They'll notice Santa at all. Now go to sleep." Carol said with finality.

Soon dreams were being dreamed and bodies were at rest.

**_.+.****_.+.****_.+._**

"Psssst. Wake up!" Luke tugged on Mika's shirt.

"What? Did Santa come?" She asked sleepily, rubbing at her eyes.

The fire was still burning, though low in the fireplace.  
Michonne was asleep, Carol curled up and Beth near Judith.

"What?" Molly mumbled, turning her head around a bit under her sleeping bag.

There was a thump above them, as if someone were on the roof...  
"SANTA!" Luke whispered frantically.

"Quick! He won't come if we're awake." Mika said, nudging herself into Lizzie's side, who woke with a grumble.

Luke, Molly (who was still mostly asleep) and Mika all nestled into their sleeping bags and waited with bated breath.  
Things were quiet for the most part, save for the sound of something sliding off the roof and landing onto the ground.

"Santa's bag!" Luke whispered excitedly!

"Its probably just Glenn and Maggie. Go to to sleep." Lizzie whispered as she turned over, her eyes falling shut and her hand loose on the floorboards.

Then... few minutes later, came the sound if jinglebells.  
Tinkling jinglebells... and the sound of a staff or a walking stick hitting the floor.

Eyes were quickly shut tight as sleep was feigned, (though Mika did peek a bit) as the sound of heavy boots hitting the floor sounded.

Soon, big black boots came into view (though _of course!_ No one was awake to see them)  
One large boot nearly stepped on Lizzie's hand, though stopped in mid air just in time.  
A white gloved hand gently lifted it and placed it back on the pillow.  
_"Go to sleep Lizzie._" The man whispered, golden boot buckles glinting in the firelight.

The large man moved quickly and quietly, only sound of boots on the ground and packages being placed on the ground under the tree.  
The jerky was munched and the kool-aid was drunk before the man looked over the sleeping children.

There was the sound of a satisfied huff and the boots moved again, bells jingling softly and staff tapping with each step.

"Go back to sleep." Came the same easy whisper as a Christmas card was tucked under Lizzie's pillow.

Santa patted each head in turn tenderly before pulling the blankets up around Carol's shoulders. Her head too was patted, (though a little more... tenderly) before Santa scratched at his beard and nodded, slipping out the door with his bag in hand.

Molly, Luke, Mika and Lizzie all looked up both eagerly and in awe at the gifts placed under the tree, wrapped in brown paper with red ribbon.

"You four better be sleeping." Carol commented sleepily from the couch as Michone sighed in her sleep. "Santa won't come..." she yawned, turning over and burrowing under her blankets. (A smirk hidden from view) 


	3. Chapter 3

**_.+._**

_"SANTA CAME!"_ Luke screamed happily as Daryl walked into the house, his hair dripping moisture as "Merry Christmas Daryl!'s" rang out.

Daryl flinched at the noise, shaking his head not unlike a dog.

"Did he?" He looked around the livingroom where everyone had gathered.  
It was warm and cozy, a truly happy scene. He nearly felt out of place there. "Well ain't that something! That explains he hoof prints on the porch." He said simply as he shrugged his pack to the ground and plopped down on the sofa next to Carol.

"Nice sweater." He commented as Judith toddled over to him, clutching a soft bunny rabbit with a blanket skirt.

"Thanks." Carol smiled happily, as Daryl picked up the girl with grubby, cold hands.

"Santa gave it to me." She said.

"Old man must be fond of red." he said slyly before looking her over again. "Red's a good color on you." He commented with a smirk.

"Santa must have thought so."

"What'd ya'll get?" He asked the four children on the floor.  
Mika stood up, took a deep breath then recited everything.

"Judith got a Bunny and Carl got some Comics and Michonne got a wheet stone-"

"Whet Stone." Rick commented.

"Right. That. And Rick got a new face knife."

"Straight razor." Rick commented again as Maggie handed Daryl a cup of coffee. He nodded thankfully.

"And Molly and I got Dollies and Luke got-"

"IRONMAAAAN." he screamed as the action figure 'flew through the air'

"And Beth got a guitar and Mrs. H got a new yarn basket and Carol got a sweater and a pretty flower ring-See! It's on her finger!" Carol wiggled her ring finger at Daryl with a perfectly happy smile.

"Puuuurdy." he commented, his thumb flicking over it happily.

"-and Mr. Bob got a teeeny tiny bottle of grownup juice and Maggie got a necklace and so did Lizzie and Sasha. Tyreese got a new hat! And Glenn a new coat!"

Daryl raised a brow. "Damn. Ya'll musta been good." He commented dryly.

"You haven't opened your gift yet, cause you were late." Luke said pointedly, digging a box from under the brown wrappings.

"We've been over this. You wanna eat?" He asked rolling his eyes as Luke spoke again.

"We kinda opened it for you..." he said, shuffling his feet.  
"Wanted to make sure it wasn't a bug or something." He insisted a nod.

"Why would Santa Clause give me a bug?" Daryl asked with a confused expression.

"To give your fleas a friend." Was Michonne's reply, causing Tyreese to laugh loudly and Mrs. H to smile from her rocker.

_"Heh."_ Daryl laughed sarcastically with a _face_ as he opened it.

He held up a key, looking perplexed.  
"If this is the key to my heart. It's no use. I don't have one." He deadpanned.

"This was on the wrapping." Maggie smiled, holding out a piece of paper with Santa's hand writing on it.

Daryl looked to Carol confusedly before he turned it over.  
"Backyard?" He asked, cheeks a bit pink

"Yeah. Come on!" Mika shouted, tugging on his hand for him to get up.  
Judith squacked, toppling onto Carol's chest.  
Daryl pushed her butt forward, making sure Carol had the girl before following Mika out of the house and around the side.

"HOOFPRINTS." Luke shouted pointing to the porch ceiling, then the ground.

"Woooooow." Molly said in awe as the others followed after Daryl. "CLOSE YOUR EYES." Mika demanded.

"Alright. Just lower your voice. I don't plan on killing anything for at least an hour."

_"Don't tell him I spilled Koolaid on his favorite shirt."_ Molly whispered to Luke.

"I heard that. And you'll be washing it yourself." Daryl commented as he was run into a low tree stump.  
He let out a hiss with the throbbing of his foot. "Watch where you're dragging me!"

Glenn snorted as he limped next to Maggie. "How'd you hurt your ankle, Glenn?" Carl asked him with a sly grin.

"Gopher tunnel in the grass." He said evenly.

"OKAY. YOU CAN OPEN YOUR EYES." Mika shouted, causing several adults to_ 'shhhh!'_

Daryl opened his eyes and looked down at the motorcycle standing proud and shiney in the yard. With a big camo bow and his vest draped over the back.

Daryl had turned an unnatural shade of light pink as he looked at the gift.

"Santa must have known you had to leave Mr. Merle's bike at the prison." Mika smiled happily, swinging on his hand.

"Holy shit." Daryl cussed. "This for me?" He asked Carol nervously.

"Santa must have known you don't like driving in cars all that much." Carol commented easily.

"Holy shit that's a fuuu-" he caught himself. "A Triumph Scrambler..." he looked over the bike, inspecting it with damp eyes.  
"Holy fuck." that time he didn't catch himself. All four young children gasped, then giggled behind their hands at the uncharacteristic curse word from Daryl's mouth.  
"This's a Hammarhead! Do ya'll know the SRP* on one'a these things?" He squatted down to his haunches, running his hands over the tires reverently.

"Back woods tires..." he ran his hands over the treds.

"Well. You've been a very good boy." Carol commented, kissing his cheek. Daryl just made a choking noise.

To the adults it was understood.  
Daryl hadn't ever gotten a Christmas gift this nice before.

**_.+._**

Suggested retail price.*


	4. Chapter 4

**_.+._**

"Kids are convinced" Rick commented as he and Daryl stood in the front yard, keeping watch as the children tracked down the hoof prints in the yard.

"That was the point of wearing the damn suit." Daryl said gruffly, sipping the bitter coffee.

"Hoof prints were a nice touch. How'd you do them?" He asked very quietly.

"Charcoal and water. Glenn wanted to use paint, but I didn't need to have the evidence on my hands."

"Mika said she heard Santa's bag slide off the roof." Rick smirked.

"Ah. No. That was Glenn. I told him he didn't need to walk around on the roof. Dumbass didn't listen." He snorted.  
"Y'all owe me though. I've got blisters from those damn boots and crabs from that suit." He groused, then pressed his hand to his eye as Rick snickered.

"You were right though-" Rick Commented. "They would have recognized your shoes."

"Every damn one'a'em was awake when I came through, save for Judith and Beth."

"You expect anything different?" Rick asked after a moment.

"Naaaaah. Not really. Nosy twerps." he scratched the back of his head, then sighed. "Shoulda been Hershel's job, dude looked like Burl Ives anyhow."

"Well. He's not here. So it was yours. Not that you seemed to mind seeing as the Adults weren't supposed to get gifts." Rick licked his chapped lips.

"If the Adults weren't suposed to get gifts, then how come I got a bike?" He asked, raising a brow as Judith squeaked with joy at a falling snowflake, tiny hands flailing.

"Glenn found it a few weeks back. Seemed like it'd suit you. Tyreese said Triumphs were a good brand."

"Merle's bike was a Triumph." He looked over at his bike in the drive. (Carol had insisted on him breaking it in.) (And riding along)  
"All I've ever ridden were triumphs, All of 'em Merle's old Bikes."

"I am sorry about Merle's bike.''

"Naaah." Daryl commented. "Don't be. I hated that thing anyway. It'll be nice to ride something with out Nazi paraphernalia and those damn monkey hangers." He snorted.  
"Looked down one day and saw my arms jiggling." He raised his arms if riding the old bike. "I was like. Damn. There goes my cool factor." He chuckled looking at Lizzie as she read over the card he'd given her.

"They still think you're pretty cool." Rick told him as a football was broken out.  
Here, in their little temporary haven, they were set far enough back that it was rare for Walkers to come knocking.  
Tyreese looked in his element, and even Bob looked happy to play.

The two were silent for a moment.

"Nice touch. With that ring." Rick commented. Daryl smirked at his cup as he took a sip.

"You gonna piss on her?" Rick asked with a scoffing laugh, his fingers scratching at his beard.

Daryl chuckled. "Nah. I figure the ring's marking my territory enough."

**_.+._**

"What does your card say?" Michonne asked quietly, sitting down next to Lizzie on the stoop.

_"You believe in dead people walking around and yet you don't believe in Santa Claus?_" She read. "But its in different handwriting than the presents.

"It's all a lie." Michonne said simply. "Do you honestly think a boy could wrap so prettily? Nah. I guess Mrs. Claus had something to do with it. This must really be from Santa." She pointed to the card.

"Must be." She nodded, touching the necklace around her neck.

"It's alright to believe." Michonne said, wrapping an arm around the girl. "It's what keeps us... happy."  
Lizzie nodding a bit as she caught Daryl's eyes across the yard.  
She couldn't help but smile at the grinch of a man.

**Ende. **

**_.+._**

Welp! that's it lovlies!  
I hope you've enjoyed this little Christmas thing.  
May your day's be blessed and happy.  
Christ's blessings,  
Hannah.


End file.
